Happy Holidays, VA style!
by roza m belicova
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory, right? This is a collection of holiday oneshots all surrounding the VA characters. Full summary for each new chapter inside. Rated T for language because Rose Hathaway's involved. Read and review! Happy holidays!
1. Best Friends And A Christmas Miracle

Hi again, so the other day I posted a Romitri oneshot and asked about Christmas ones. Most of you readers said yes, so without further do, I welcome you to my very first oneshot collection! Right now I aim to post one of these at least once weekly as I still got school and exams coming soon, but come Christmas break, I'll try to do one daily.

I'm not sure how I should rate these, but since most of them are going to be rated t, cause Rose Hathaway's involved, I guess that'll be the rating. Of course, we can't have the holidays without a sexy Romitri lemon, right? :d don't worry, they'll come, sometime soon.

Ok, so this one's in Lissa's pov. Here's a little summary.

To everyone, she has the perfect life. But what happens when the love of her life is turned leaving her to take care of their 6 week old daughter? With the help of friends who are more like family and a best friend whose more like a sister, can she do it? And more importantly, will she get her Christmas miracle?

Ok, read on. I don't own VA; I do own Christi, though!

And for whoever wants to know, no, this isn't being edited as my beta has enough on her plate at the moment. Actually, I don't even know where she is? Mitrioselove? Where have you gone?

Best Friends and a Christmas Miracle,

LPOV.

As I sat on the floor with my back resting against the couch, I couldn't help but think back on how much my life had changed this year. This time last year, I was heavily pregnant with my first child, a little girl named Christiana Rose Dragomir Ozera, surrounded by friends who were more like family and a loving husband, but this year there was none of that.

Ok, that wasn't really true. This year, Christiana or Christi as we all called her was here in my arms and already 10 months old. I still had friends who were more like family, but a part of my soul was missing. A part of my soul died that day in a dark parking lot.

We'd all gone out shopping, Mia, Sydney, Adrian, Christian, Jill and me, and of course we had the best guardians protecting us, Eddie, Rose and Dimitri. We'd left early, but because it was winter it had gotten dark earlier than any of us expected meaning that undead monsters like the strigoi could come out earlier than usual. And come out early they did.

I watched my friends and guardians fight a deadly battle that cold winter evening. They did an amazing job putting their training into effect and putting moroi life above their own, and even though I knew it was what they were trained to do, it made me angry. Dampir life was just as important as that of any moroi. They piled us safely into the suv. They even instructed Sydney to drive us out of there, she was about to, and just when I thought it was going to be ok because Rose, Dimitri and Eddie were kicking ass, Christian just had to go and play hero.

I remembered him pulling me in for a kiss, one last kiss, and kissing Christi's 6 week old head before violently tugging on the handle of the door and then with one last look, he turned and headed in the direction of the fighting. I screamed for him to come back, I told him that they had it under control, and they did. Right up until Christian slammed the door and stepped into the fray.

Rose yelled at him to get his ass back in the car just as she threw her body in front of his and collided with a strigoi. I watched as Dimitri and Eddie fought strigoi of their own. Each guardian was so distracted fighting their own battle, and Christian was setting strigoi after strigoi on fire making it easier for our friends to stake them.

The magic was starting to take effect though, and he was tiring quickly. So when a strigoi came up behind him and 6 more charged for Rose, Dimitri and Eddie, there was nothing he could do. I watched in horror as the strigoi's fangs neared Christian's neck, and he summoned whatever last bit of fire he could conjure. It wasn't enough.

"Get them out of here, Sydney, now!" Those were Rose's orders, and like it always was when these Hathaway women gave orders, Sydney was all too eager to follow them. With a nasty curse, something she didn't do very often, Sydney slammed her foot down on the gas effectively taking us away from the scene.

I remembered screaming at her, begging and almost sobbing as I asked her to take us back. I could've healed him, but she didn't listen to me. Instead, Jill placed a comforting arm around my shoulders and told me that my concern right then was the crying baby in my arms.

Needless to say, that was the last time I saw Christian. When Rose and the gang met up with us later, it was without his body. Apparently, he had been taken, and because of the stigma that his parents turning left, no one went after him. Rose and the rest of my friends were more than ready and willing to go after the strigoi, but Queen Ariana never gave the ok for them to.

"Mama." My daughter's angelic voice snapped me out of the past. Looking up, I realized that she was standing right in front of me, ice blue eyes just like her father's looking knowingly at me. She leant against me and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. Instantly, I smiled and took her in my arms. She hugged my neck just as the front door opened.

For the smallest part of a second, I expected to see Christian's smirky smile and blue eyes, but then I remembered and sighed sadly as I tightened my grip on Christi. If I had a penny for all the times that'd happened this past year, I'd be the richest girl around.

"Lissa?" I was greeted by my best friend, but there was something off about her. I didn't have time to ask her about it though, because Christi started reaching for her and babbling happily. She sure loved her aunt Rosie.

"You need to pack a bag and come with me." She said, and reached for the overly happy toddler. I froze.

"What?" I squeaked. "Why? What's going on, Rose?"

"It's a surprise Liss. Now go and Lissa, for god's sake, only pack the essentials." I glared. I no longer liked surprises, and Rose knew that.

"Just go already," She said exasperatedly. "We don't have all day!" Then she cuddled my baby like this was some usual visit. Grumbling about people and stupid surprises, I did as told and was done in record time.

As I pulled on my coat, Christian's leather jacket that still smelt like him, I tossed Rose a change of clothes for Christi. Then I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on my boots. It had been snowing since I got out of bed this morning and hadn't stopped yet.

Once Christi had been changed into the pink body suit and fuzzy boots that I'd given Rose, she placed her back in my arms and grabbed the 2 bags that laid on the floor near the couch. "Come on," She instructed and stepped out ahead of us subconsciously scanning our surroundings.

"Where are we going?" Rose only fixed me with a look. It'd been probably the 4th time I'd asked that question since we'd left my apartment and she had yet to answer.

"We're here," I looked up groggily at the sound of her voice. We'd been driving somewhere for god only knew how long and I'd given up asking anything a long time ago. I stared out the window and blinked. Were we even still on court grounds?

"Um, where exactly is here?" I asked lifting a sleeping Christi into my arms.

"Where you're going to get your Christmas miracle," Rose said, and grinned at me. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I knew I wasn't going to get any answers either. So with a sigh, I adjusted the baby in my arms, draped the blanket over her and got out of the car.

I followed closely behind Rose trying to ignore the unease creeping up my back. Around us were trees, trees and even more, yeah you guessed it, trees. Where the hell was this girl taking me? When I saw where, I almost tripped over my own feet. Thankfully, I had a best friend with badass reflexes. She grabbed my shoulder and steadied me.

"Whoa there, Liss. Don't want you falling over now," She said teasingly. In front of us was a 2 story cottage all made of wood. It was beautiful.

"W-where are we?" I asked. Rose shook her head.

"A few miles out of court, but don't worry it's totally safe." Yeah, as if I was worried about that. What I wanted to know was why we had left court in the first place, and what was she going on about Christmas miracles.

"Shall we?" She didn't wait for an answer. She took my hand and led me up the path to the front door. I expected her to at least knock, but no, not Rose Hathaway. She opened the door and waltzed right in dragging me along behind her. The door led into a spacious living room, and my breath caught when I saw who was sitting on one of the couches.

"No," I murmured disbelievingly. "I'm dreaming, this has to be a dream."

"No, no dream Liss. Only spirit and a silver stake." I looked up at that voice and was instantly greeted with a head of messy brown hair and emerald coloured eyes. He looked like he was barely holding himself up and I wanted to go over there and make sure he didn't fall over, but my legs were frozen solid. Then my mind picked up on what he'd said.

"What did you just say?" I asked stupidly. Dam suddenly I felt a little woozy, and had to lean against the wall to keep myself up.

"He said that this isn't a dream. It's really me, Liss." I shook my head wanting so badly to believe it was true, that my prayers had been answered, but I couldn't have my heart broken again. This time I really may not recover.

"Chris-"I cut myself off. I couldn't even bring myself to say is name. "But how? How does someone disappear for almost an entire year and then suddenly show up again?"

"Spirit, Liss. You of all people should know that," Rose said gently. "You saved me, remember?" I looked up to the other guardian in the room. Dimitri. He wouldn't lie to me, right? I met his brown eyes and he nodded.

"It's true, babe." That was all it took. That voice, it sounded too reel to be a fake, his eyes, they called to me, beckoning me closer. To fuck with if this was a dream. If it were, I'd pick up the pieces tomorrow. Right now, I needed this.

Rose, seeing resignation in my eyes reached for the baby and I gladly handed her over. Then, I lunged forward slowly, hesitantly at first, but then that urge I'd had to have him hold me again sprang to the surface and I was running across the room and so was he.

We met right in the middle of the room and as though he knew what I'd been wanting, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me into the air. As one we started leaning in until finally our lips met. They moved slowly at first, but then like a windmill taking speed with the force of the wind, our kiss intensified. Our lips moved as one, as though we hadn't just been a part for the last 8 and a half months and it was perfect.

It was everything I'd been wanting, everything I was sure I could never have again because I didn't want any of it without Christian. So, Christi became the Centre of my world and I made everything revolve around her. My daughter had been a source of calm when my friends, even Rose couldn't get through to me.

"What is it?" He asked suddenly. I'd been unintentionally staring at him for a while now, but I couldn't help myself.

"I can't believe you're here," I said once we'd broken away from each other's lips. I laid my head on his chest instantly at peace when I heard the steady thud of his heart.

"It's like you're back from the dead," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here now Liss, and I'm not leaving you ever again." I smacked his chest because even though what he'd said was touching, I didn't want him making promises he couldn't keep.

"Dada." There was no keeping the smile off my face. Christi was a smart girl, and unlike many babies her first word was mama, not dada. But as Christian held her with her head resting on his shoulder, she seemed to know just who he was.

"Yes baby," He said happily. "Dada's home."

It wasn't until later when we were all hanging out at mine and Christian's place did I realize that it was going to be the perfect Christmas. Just like last year, everyone who mattered to me was here, all safe and happy. Once again, Rose had come through for me, but I was never going to be able to repay her for this, but she wasn't expecting me to. If that wasn't a best friend and a Christmas miracle, then I didn't know what was.

So? Did we like it? Let me know in a review guys! Also, if anyone has any ideas, prompts requests etc., feel free to let me know! Hell, if you feel like writing one of these with me, let me know! Pm or review, I don't bite, at least, not in the way we're all afraid of ;)

Lol XD review and Dimitri'll take you out to that 2 story cottage ;)

XXX

Roza


	2. A Merry Burnt Breakfast

Hey, guys! Thank you so very much for all the reviews, follows and faves! You sure know how to make a girl's day don't you? I'm already loving the response that I'm getting. So I know I said the next update would've been sometime next week, but I didn't go to school today because I'm coming down with some nasty bug, so as sick as I am, I typed this up for you all! It's short compared to my usual stuff, but these are going to vary in length.

Summary: We all know that Rose can't cook, but what happens when she uses a recipe? Will she be able to surprise her comrade with a homemade breakfast? Or will she have to run down to the doughnut shop? Romitri fluff, yay!

Remember these are not edited so any mistakes are mine.

I don't own VA, but I sure wish Dimitri was mine, he would've been able to make me feel better…

Rose: "Hey! I'm the only person he's ever going to make feel better!"

A Merry Burnt Breakfast.

Before the smoke alarm could blare it's warning and wake the hunky Russian currently sleeping in my bed, I had every window in the kitchen open and a fan in hand so I could blow out the smoke. Once most of it was gone, I set the fan down and grabbed the pan from on top of the stove. Sighing dejectedly, I scraped the burnt pancakes into the trash and tried to scrub the pan clean.

Why the hell had I wanted to make breakfast again? Oh yeah, that's right, because it was just a few days short of Christmas and I wanted to surprise my Russian boyfriend with Christmas themed pancakes. I should've known it was hopeless, I mean really I did not even cook. Dimitri was the reason we had food in this house, without him I would surely starve.

Even with all the odds stacked high against me, I still wanted to make him breakfast. This was the third time I'd burnt the dam pancakes. Maybe I really should just give up.

Wait, what was I saying? Rose Hathaway didn't just give up, if I could find a way to bring Dimitri back from a strigoi, then surely I could make pancakes. My determination now renewed, I rummaged through the cupboards for supplies. Finding what I needed, I grinned and once again mixed the batter.

This time I was careful and stuck exactly to the recipe I'd gotten from Christian. I didn't put in anything extra that is until it came to the chocolate chips. I put in a little extra, and even ate quite a few. When I was satisfied with my batter, I poured a little of it into the pan and this time, I didn't stray from my spot in front of the stove. Slowly, carefully, I flipped pancake after pancake, and didn't burn a single one.

When I'd made enough, I set 2 stacks onto the tray, sliced some fruit, and poured Dimitri's coffee into a mug. I made sure to be gentle with the tray as I lifted it, and then I stopped. What if they were horrible? Would Dimitri tell me? Probably not, so better to put something else on the tray. Something that I didn't make.

I didn't know what at first. Should I go out and get some doughnuts? Then I remembered what we had stored in the fridge. Olena and the rest of the Belikovs had been here just a few days ago and had made us black bread. With a smile, I buttered a couple slices and then popped them in the toaster.

When the toaster dinged, I took the bread out and added it to the tray. Feeling more satisfied than I thought I would, I carefully lifted the tray and headed up the stairs to mine and Dimitri's room.

Dimitri was lying on his back, his muscular chest on view for my eyes only. His hair spilled out over the pillow, and he looked so cute that I hesitated before waking him. One look at the tray in my hand and I wanted nothing more than to do just that.

Setting it down on the table beside the bed, I climbed into bed beside Dimitri. I gently brushed a lock of his silky hair off his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Wakey, wakey, comrade." He grumbled something I didn't understand, obviously spending far too much time with me and turned away. I wasn't having any of that, though. I started kissing my way down his neck and he groaned my name.

"Come on, baby." Dimitri turned his head bringing our lips together and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"Mmm Roza, if you wake me up like this every day, I might just have to put a ring on it," That made me giggle. For a while Dimitri's mom had been hinting at us getting married despite my claims that there needed to be a 2 in front of my age before that happened.

"I made breakfast," I said hesitantly." Dimitri looked up surprised, and I couldn't blame him. He saw the look on my face and was quick to reassure me.

"H-how is it?" I asked when Dimitri had taken a piece of pancake. He stared at me for a long time saying nothing as he slowly chewed.

"Why don't you try it?" He said after a long pause. Before I had a chance to answer, Dimitri had placed a piece of pancake between my lips. I froze.

"Um, comrade?" I said slowly. Dimitri looked at me, trying to hide a smile. "Am I just hungry, or did that actually taste good?" This time Dimitri laughed fully and I felt butterflies take flight in my stomach.

"Yes Roza, it did actually taste good." He said. I didn't care, I let out a squeal that sounded suspiciously like one Lissa would let loose, and Dimitri and I ate the rest of our breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Did I hear somebody say fluff? :D How are we feeling? Review and tell me, reviews could make anything better...

Review lovelies and Dimitri will bring you breakfast in bed and wake you with kisses ;)

XXX

Roza


	3. Thanksgiving Dinner And An Annoyed Queen

Ok, so my plan to update daily didn't work out so well. I'm sorry about that, but it was not my fault! I took my laptop in for my technician to fix it for me and it took a bit longer than I thought it would, so again I'm sorry.

Thanks so very much for all of the amazing reviews my dear amazing people! I hope your holiday season is treating you all really amazingly because you all deserve it! So this one's a little late, you already know why, so enough chit chat.

Summary: while the entire world is only just waking up to thanksgiving, a small group of people are already having dinner. Thanksgiving dinner with the VA gang is sure to be interesting, and despite Lissa's annoyance, she knows she has a lot to be thankful for. But will it all end well?

Yeah, yeah, I don't own va.

Thanksgiving Dinner And An Annoyed Queen.

I tried unsuccessfully to rush around, or more like waddle around the group of people currently standing in the middle of the freaking isle. Trust me; I wanted to know why they were just standing there on a busy day like today to. It wasn't easy to get around, not when everyone kept stopping me to talk.

Being the moroi queen had it's perks, but right now I really wasn't seeing them. I didn't even understand what was so dam intriguing in the first place. I was only picking up some things for thanksgiving dinner. I'd made it clear from day 1 that I was no damsel in distress, but right now standing here smothered by all of these people, I actually did feel like a damsel in distress.

It felt like I'd been here for hours, though in reality it couldn't have been more than 30 minutes. Normally, that wouldn't be a very long time. But when you lived not too far away, and had to spend 30 minutes in the store, on thanksgiving no less, because your fiancé sent you to pick up some things for him, yeah I'm sure you could see why I was pissed. Around me people bustled about, talking loudly and making my head pound. Dam it where the hell was the cheese!

"Having trouble there, Lissa?" I whipped my head around so fast I could've gotten whiplash. There he was in all his 6/7 glory walking toward me. Conversations came to sudden halts as the crowd scrambled and parted like the red sea for him to pass. No one around here was stupid enough to disrespect the badass Dimitri Belikov, but disrespecting their queen enough to not give her a moment's peace? Yeah, that was apparently no problem for these people.

"Dimitri," I said eagerly. My energy renewed, I rushed forward and was at his side in an instant. "I don't think I've ever been this happy to see you, it seems I can't go anywhere without being bombarded lately!" He chuckled good naturedly at me and I let loose with a glare. It was halfhearted though and he knew it.

"You know they're just concerned Liss," He said reasonably. I nodded, because yes, of course he was right. At 26 weeks pregnant I guess some concern was to be expected. Hell even warranted, but that did not mean I liked it.

"Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." I grumbled. This time, Dimitri rolled his eyes and turn to walk away.

"Dimitri, please, stay with me until I can get out of here!" I said grabbing his arm. He was my savior in a cowboy duster, my ticket out of here. If I let him walk away I'd never make it home. This got full out laughter.

"Of course Liss, it's not like I've got anywhere else to be," He said. "Roza made it more than clear that I wasn't allowed back in the house without her ice-cream."

"Thank you, guardian Belikov." Dimitri glared at me before grabbing my arm and pulling me to a somewhat clear area of the store. I smiled to myself as I grabbed the cheese and a bottle of none-alcoholic whine. Dimitri held out a pack of chocolate chips to me and just like that, less than 5 minutes later, we'd paid for our items and were making our way out of the store.

"Thanks for helping me out in there," I said as Dimitri turned to head back to his and Rose's suite. He shook his head and flashed a smile.

"No problem, your majesty." He bowed lowly and I smacked his arm.

"Geez, Dimitri, what have I told you to call me?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Liss I know. I was just playing," He said, eyes sparkling. He flashed another smile and then he disappeared around the corner.

"Your majesty, your majesty, your majesty!" Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Couldn't a girl catch a break? For the smallest part of a second, I contemplated ignoring this person. I could always say I hadn't heard, but dam my parents for doing such a good job raising me that being impolite was not possible. Couldn't I take a page out of Rose's book just once? I plastered a fake smile onto my face and turned around.

"Hello there," I said sweetly. "You don't live here do you? What's your name?" The girl looked startled at being addressed even though she'd been the one to call out to me, but she recovered rather quickly.

"I'm Saraya, Saraya Badica. It's an honour to meet you, your majesty-I mean Lissa. I can call you that, right?" And on she went talking a mile a minute about how people said that I didn't like being addressed formally unless in a formal setting.

"Yes, Saraya. You can call me Lissa. It's great to meet you, too." The only reason I hadn't snapped at this girl yet was because she kind of reminded me of Jill. I liked that people were finally getting the message I tried to portray, but this girl was talking about me as though she'd known me forever, almost as though she was talking to someone else about me.

I didn't like that. I didn't like that everyone around me except my friends were treating me like a flower. The way I saw it, I was still me, still the girl I'd always been. Just because I had a jeweled crown made from jade stone and other gems whose names I didn't even know did not make me any different. At least it hadn't in my eyes.

Their protectiveness and concern had only gotten worse the farther along I'd gotten in my pregnancy, and quite frankly I'd had enough. Especially when Saraya, like many other people had, started literally telling me how I should do the baby's nursery. I didn't know if it was the sharp kick I received to my bladder that made me want to run to the nearest bathroom or what she was actually saying, but that was the moment I put my foot down.

"I don't mean to be rude," I said, cutting her off mid-sentence. She looked a little pissed, and I realized that I was wrong. This girl was nothing like Jill. My sister was sweet and shy, but this chick had only been pretending to be so she could talk to me.

"But I really have to get home. So if there was actually something you wanted except for telling me how I should do my baby's nursery..." I let my voice trail off as I waited for her to take the hint. And she did, after a few minutes of just staring at me like she was stupid.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you would want to get home, it's thanksgiving after all, well I just wanted to wish you a happy thanksgiving." She said, that earlier sweet smile which I now knew was fake returned.

"Thank you," I said flashing a smile that matched hers. "Same to you." With that, I turned and walked. I didn't even get far when someone else called out to me.

"Your majesty," I knew better than to correct this person. This was Maggie, one of the feeders here who reminded me a lot of Alice a feeder from the Academy. I'd told her time and time before that she didn't have to call me 'your magesty' but she never listened.

"Happy thanksgiving, Maggie," I said a genuine smile tugging at my lips. She lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Same to you my dear," She said. After that, I was able to get home without much interruption.

Once I'd opened the door, I kicked off my boots and walked inside closing the door behind me. Then, I leant against it and took a few calming breaths. Placing a hand on my belly, I rubbed in gentle circles as I tried to calm the over excited baby inside.

"Christian, the next time you need to get something from the store, please do not send me!" I snapped the moment I walked into the kitchen. He and Rose burst out laughing and I instantly glared.

"Oh so you guys think it's funny? Well I would like to see you go out there and deal with those fake bitches!" That got even more laughter and once Christian had calmed down, he took the small bag out of my hand.

"Thank you, your majesty." He said and I hit him. Enough was enough. After spending the last half hour and then some surrounded by people who all wanted something and had no problem using my queen status to get it, I really didn't need any more and especially not from him. Rose's laughter filled the room and then I finally realized that she was sitting in my kitchen as though she belonged there.

Wait Rose what are you doing here? I thought Dimitri had to get you ice-cream or something?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but I kinda thought he might've come over here or something seeing as how he took forever to get back! Only when I got here, only he was home." She said looking annoyed that she had to spend so much time with Christian. I only rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Well, I better get a move on then, I'll see you guys later." With that she stood to leave but I stopped her before she got even half way to the door.

"You don't have to leave, why not just call him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. She walked out of the kitchen phone in hand, and then Christian pulled me into his arms. I went willingly and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine in a slow, meaningful kiss. I kissed him back with just as much passion, but another sharp kick to my bladder had me pulling away. He gave me a questioning look that made me giggle.

"I have to pea," I said and made a run for it. I was halfway out the door before the sentence was even fully out of my mouth and Rose who'd only heard something about pea gave me a weird look.

"Oh hey Dimitri," I greeted as I returned to the kitchen. "Can I have some of that, Rose?" Rose shot a nasty glare my way that instantly had me cringing away.

"Never mind," I grumbled and stalked over to my own fridge. The guys just gave us weird looks, but neither of them said anything. During my pregnancy, I'd kind of built up quite the reputation among my friends with some seriously deadly mood swings, so they knew better than to say anything.

I didn't know if it was the hormones or spirit's dark side, maybe a combination of both, but whichever it was seemed to be rubbing off on Rose. I had no idea how that was even possible seeing as how the bond had broken years ago, but she'd recently started matching my moods to a t. She'd even been complaining of nausea so much so that Dimitri and I insisted she pay the doctor a visit. After much convincing on both our parts, she finally decided to go a few days ago. She had yet to get her results back, though.

I had a slight inkling in the back of my mind as to exactly what was wrong with her, but I pushed it right out of my head. Because the idea that was going through my head was impossible. It was absurd, in sane, crazy. It was outrageous and I couldn't believe that I was even thinking it much less to say it to anyone.

Maybe it was because I was still tired from my run to the store, or maybe I was just hungry. Because though I was craving ice-cream and we had none, it didn't bother me. Instead, I grabbed a strawberry yogurt and settled down at the table across from Rose. We both ate in silence as we watched our men work.

It was always amazing to me how the badass Dimitri Belikov was so lethal when wielding a stake, yet he was as soft and cuddly as a teddy bear around those he loved. He was also pretty domestic especially in the kitchen. So it was no surprise that the moment he showed up, he jumped in and started helping Christian. I helped out as best as I could even though I wasn't as good as the guys, and so did Rose.

Before long, the final touches were being put on dinner, and the rest of my weird group of friends who were more like family had arrived. Gathered around the table, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Even though being queen wasn't the easiest thing to do, I knew that it wasn't easy for mine and the other guardians either. Things were slowly changing though, and despite my modesty whenever someone mentioned that change was happening because of me, sitting here surrounded by the people who believed the most in me, I had to admit that they were right.

The room was filled with happy chatter and contagious laughter until Rose's phone rang. Everyone paused momentarily as she answered and left the room. A couple minutes later when she reentered, I took one look at her face and knew that something was very wrong. I never got the chance to ask, though.

"Um, so that was the doctor."

Yes, I really did just end it like that. But you see, there really is no need to flip out, because I'll do a part 2, that is, if you want it… So, do you want it? Review and let me know, k?

Review lovelies and Dimitri will make you thanksgiving dinner and eat it with you ;)

XXXX

Roza

Paste your document here...


	4. Forever Mine Forever Yours Forever Ours

Hola, everyone! Thank you, so so much for all of your super amazing reviews! Here it is the sequel to Thanksgiving Dinner And An Annoyed Queen. It's entirely in Rose's pov!

Summary: It's a well-known fact that with Rose weird doesn't even begin to cover it. So no one should be surprised by the doctor's results, right? Well, read to find out!

It's not edited guys, remember that so any mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them right now. Oh and I don't own VA

Forever Mine Forever Yours Forever Ours.

"Roza, please. Rose, wait!" I ignored his voice and ran into the bathroom. Knowing that he was coming after me, I pushed my legs harder and told myself that I would not cry. It did not matter how much I wanted to. I was not going to, not in front of him.

The moment the bathroom door slammed shut behind me, I fell to my knees and tried futile to hold back the tears that stung my eyes. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that my reaction was stupid. I shouldn't have reacted the way I had, but so help me god, I could not help it. My churning emotions were getting the better of me and, I couldn't think straight even if I wanted to.

The whole reason I was in here was because of a stupid argument that started the moment I walked in the door. It had been another one of those very long make you want to rip your hair out kind of days, and unfortunately they were happening more often than not lately. Lissa taking care of her new baby and managing the moroi world meant that I was on my toes all the time and just as busy as she was.

Running a hand through my hair, I let the memory of the thanksgiving dinner when my life changed forever play in my mind.

"Um, so that was the doctor," I said, as I walked back into the room. An instant hush fell over the once loud table and multiple pairs of eyes landed on me making the nausea churning in my stomach almost unbearable. Swallowing hard to keep the bile down, I recounted the results of the tests the doctor had done when I visited her.

"She called to give me my results and, I…" I paused as I tried to get the words out. Treat it like a bandage, Rose, I told myself. If I ripped it off quickly surely I would be fine, right?

"What is it, Roza?" Dimitri was suddenly at my side, his warm hand grasping mine in a firm yet comforting grip. He was lending me his strength I realized, and just like that, I had the strength I needed to say the next words.

"All the blood samples came back positive, as well as the other test she made me take. Long story short, I-I'm pregnant." For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, as though life had suddenly returned to the dismal room, everyone started talking at once. But the only thing that mattered to me in that moment was the man standing at my side. He tilted my face up so I was looking into his questioning eyes, and I nodded.

"Yes, Dimitri, we're going to be parents. We're having a baby." That was all it took for him to press his lips to mine in a steamy kiss, a kiss I returned without any hesitation. Our lips moved in sinked as if this was a well-rehearsed dance, and with the number of times we'd done this, it might as well have been.

In that moment, we weren't in Lissa and Christian's dining room surrounded by all of our friends and family, no; in that moment it was just him and me. Him and me and the news I thought I would never receive because it was impossible. Sometime later, we became aware of the excited chatter of our friends and so we broke away from each other's lips.

"Oh my god Rose, Dimitri congratulations you guys!" Mia screamed throwing herself into my arms. Similar sentiments were echoed by everyone else except for Lissa. Hell even my parents took the news better than I expected. I looked over at her only to find her staring knowingly at me.

"You ok, Liss?" I asked her as I took a seat on the sofa beside her. She nodded and flashed a smile. Then just like that, she got up and walked out of the room leaving me staring confusedly at the spot she'd just been sitting in. Half a second later, she returned carrying a whine bottle and corkscrew in hand. She tapped the bottle with the corkscrew a few times instantly grabbing the attention of the room's occupants.

"I'd like to propose a toast," She said eagerly. "To 2 very amazing people who have just been blessed with a gift they never thought they would have." She raised her voice then as Christian walked out of the room and returned with a tray full of glasses for everyone a few moments later.

"Join with me in congratulating Rose and Dimitri!" She shouted and once again, the entire room burst into excited cheers.

"Don't worry, it's alcohol free," She said as she handed me my glass. "And Rose, I'm revoking your guardian duties." I opened my mouth to say something but she didn't give me the chance. "Effective immediately. You can be my royal adviser, if you want."

It was in that moment; in my best friend's living room that I knew I was going to be ok. I had the love and support of everyone who mattered and that was honestly all I needed. It was so surreal that I remembered pinching myself just to make sure that it wasn't a dream. It did nothing but hurt though, letting me know that all of it was true. I was going to be a mom. This baby was going to come first. I knew that, and it was because I knew that that I took Lissa up on her offer.

Unfortunately as the months went by, and more of those moments when I found myself a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor occurred, I couldn't help but wonder if I was wrong. I hated blaming my moods on the hormones, but even I had to admit that I was worse than usual. In another time I could say it was the darkness from Lissa's magic, but I didn't even have that anymore since the bond had broken years ago. So truth be told, as much as I hated admitting it, my nasty moods were due to my pregnancy hormones.

Now that I was calmer, and I was no longer crying so hard that I couldn't breathe, I could see what a bitch I'd been. All I'd wanted when I left Lissa was to come home to my comrade, have a huge slice of pizza with a side of chicken nuggets and a couple doughnuts because it had been one of those days, and then have him hold me as we watched a movie. I didn't even care what movie it was, it could've been one of his god awful westerns and it wouldn't have mattered because I would've been wrapped up securely in his arms.

Instead all I got was a pissed off Dimitri who didn't want to hear a thing about junk food. I guess I wasn't the only one at fault here, but I should've known that something had to have happened for him to snap at me in the first place. Because during these past 5 months, Dimitri had been nothing but attentive and somehow, he always got my crap thrown back at him.

I listened for a few seconds and heard absolutely nothing. Had he left? Had I messed up so badly this time that he just up and left? God, I hoped not, please, just this once let it just be that he'd just gone for a walk to clear his head or something. Because just the thought of him leaving made me sick to my stomach and I raced to the toilet just in time to throw up what remained of my lunch.

Once I'd gotten that off my chest and the nasty taste out of my mouth, I paced the length of the small bathroom like a caged animal. Finally because I couldn't take it anymore, I ripped the door opened and slowly peaked out from behind it. There was no one there. Dimitri wasn't in our bedroom.

With my heart in my throat and a lump of icy dread in the pit of my stomach, I crept out of the bedroom and out into our living room. The most incredible sight waited for me. There he was, my comrade, sitting on the couch, a western novel in his lap. Something told me that he hadn't really been reading, though. He looked up the moment the door opened.

"Roz-"He didn't get the rest of my name out because I ran at him and threw myself into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. I fucked up, reel bad. I should've asked you about your day, too. Instead I just barged in here demanding that we go find food." He pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss effectively cutting off my rambling.

"Me too, love," He said. "I shouldn't have flipped out at you like that, especially not when I know you're always hungry, pregnant or not."

"Hey!" I said, making a sound caught somewhere between a sob and a giggle. Dimitri only chuckled at me and brushed the hair that had fallen in my face back.

"So, you still want dinner?" He asked, and my stomach growled in response. "Never mind, I think I got my answer." A few minutes later, we were cuddled up on a blanket in front of the fire place, some movie whose title I hadn't paid attention to in the DVD as we waited for our pizza. It didn't matter that it was getting warmer so a fire wasn't really needed, it was romantic, and that was exactly what we were going for.

Since when I got my results I was 6 weeks pregnant, I was already 6 and a half months pregnant. So the wait wasn't long, and once Dimitri and I made up after every stupid fight, I was fine.

The day my daughter made her entrance started like any other day. I woke up with the love of my life by my side, he made me breakfast and then I headed off to meet Lissa. We had a busy day to get ready for. Lissa was throwing a ball, and because she was queen, she didn't need a reason for throwing one.

"Hey, Rose, wait until you see your dress! You are going to love it!" She said as I took her little man, Ronan into my arms. Ronan was actually Gaelic for little seal, and because of his big, blue eyes and playful personality, I would say it was quite fitting. Lissa also loved the name because it started with the first 2 letters of my name.

"I bet I will, Liss." Then, I stopped and grimaced. Her eyes narrowed. "It's nothing," I said before she had a chance to ask.

She didn't look convinced, but she dropped the topic. After that, the rest of our day went as planned so much so that I thought the slight flare of pain in my belly was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. The baby was very active for the rest of the day, just like mama.

It wasn't until later when the ball was in full swing was I hit with another flare of pain. Something about this one was different, though. It was sharper and if it weren't for Dimitri's arms around my waist as we swayed to the music, I would've doubled over. Instead, I gripped his shirt and bit down on my lip to stop the scream that threatened to rip out.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered. "It's ok, tell me what's wrong, love." For a second, I couldn't get the words out, but then the pain faded and I sagged against Dimitri and buried my head in his chest once again grateful for his arms around me.

"It's ok," I mumbled, my voice muffled by his chest. "I'm ok." Dimitri stared down at me, his eyes serious and full of concern.

"Roza?" He asked. "What was that? And don't tell me nothing." I blinked and lifted my head from is chest.

"I-I don't know, Comrade. There was this sharp gripping pain in my belly, but it's gone now. I'm ok." If possible, his eyes darkened and took on a more serious look.

"That's not ok, Rose. We should get you to the hospital. Just in case-just in case something's wrong." I could see how much just saying those words hurt him from just looking into his eyes but I was fine now. I didn't see a reason to go to the clinic.

"I don't need to…fuck…" This time, I did double over and clutched my belly. I don't really know what happened next, but the next thing I knew I was surrounded by my friends and Lissa was on my other side.

"It's ok, Rose. Just breathe ok? You're going to be fine." I wanted to yell at her, but then the pain stopped and I stood. Only to feel a gush of liquid between my legs.

"Oh…" I gasped knowing exactly what this meant.

"Shit," Lissa said. "Dimitri, this is no time to panic! Get her to the clinic, now! The baby's coming." Despite my wanting to yell at her earlier, I was glad she was here and was taking charge because I froze up the moment I realized what was happening. Everything I'd learnt from Lissa along the way just vanished out of my mind. Thankfully, I had great friends and a level headed boyfriend. Dimitri lifted me into his arms and somehow, he managed to be gentle as he sprinted to the clinic.

"She's in labour," He said the moment we entered through the double doors of the clinic. Instantly, probably because my pregnancy with another dhampir was the first for many of the court's people, the nurses moved quickly getting me prepped and ready for the doctor.

I wish I could say that I remember everything, but I don't. The birthing process was a blur because it honestly didn't take long. My little girl was born in just under 30 minutes of me entering that place and I couldn't be happier. All I remembered was the doctor telling me I wasn't fully dilated yet, and the next thing I knew, I stood so that I could change into the hospital gown, and I couldn't move after that.

Everyone started rushing around me, the doctor checked to see how far along I was. Despite the fact that she'd said it might be a while just minutes before, she quickly changed her mind when she looked again. Apparently this baby had no patients like her mommy and in just 3 pushes, she made her entrance waling loudly.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." The moment the nurse placed the baby on my chest was one I can never forget. She gripped one of my fingers in her tiny hand and I was done for. I loved Dimitri, Lissa, Ronan and the rest of my friends, but the love I felt for this angel was unlike anything I'd ever felt. I knew that I would lay down my life for her if it came down to it.

"Welcome to the world my little princess," I said and kissed her head. She was taken away then and Dimitri wasted no time pulling me into his arms and kissing me, hard.

"You did it love, you gave me a gift I never thought I would ever have." I smiled through my tears and kissed him once again.

"No comrade, we did it." It was needless to say that Ivana Vassya Hathaway Belikova had everyone wrapped around her little fingers this thanksgiving might've changed my life, but it was in the best way possible.

How are we feeling? Let me know, you guys know how to find me ;) hey maybe I should update every other day instead?

Review lovelies and who knows what will happen when Dimitri's involved?

XXX

Roza


	5. Tidings Of Comfort And Joy

Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews!

Summary: Rose Hathaway has everything she thought she never could have. A loving husband, amazing friends and a family of her own. But when someone leaves a charm for her bracelet at her door as a present, what will the repercussions be? Will she be ready for them? Can her friends figure out what to do before it all goes downhill? And I don't own VA!

Tidings Of Comfort And Joy.

RPOV.

As a guardian, I was sure that I'd never get married, or have kids or any of those things. Dhampirs getting married was nearly unheard of, and because my dream was to guard the last Dragomir, getting married would be straight out outrageous. So they had never been things I was interested in. I never had a dream wedding or a dream wedding dress. That is, I never had any of those things until I met the love of my life.

Dimitri Belikov was a man I never thought I would ever like in that way. He was calm and level headed and responsible, everything I was not. He was also my mentor. He had everything he owned because he worked hard for every penny. Needless to say that I did not. I did not have to, not when I was an only child, and an only daughter at that. Daddy and Mother Dearest took care of me though I rarely saw them, and in all honesty, I was kind of a bitch.

That all changed though when I met Dimitri. It was like that girl I used to be died and I became a new person. A new person who wanted the wedding and the dress. I wanted to have a family, to experience being a mom, but I knew I couldn't. Dimitri was a dhampir and so was I and, 2 Dhampirs couldn't have kids. So, Dimitri and I got married, and a year later, I got a miracle when I gave birth to Mason Ivan Belikov. His sister Chrissa Marie followed 18 months later.

Life was great. I worked with my best friend as her guardian, I had been given a miracle and so had amazing kids, and to top it all off, I was married to Dimitri, the love of my life. My relationship with my parents was on the mend, and though for years they couldn't stand the site of each other, they got remarried. Plus, I had other amazing friends, too.

"Yes, Shelby," I said into the phone. "Everything will be ready in time. It's the holidays. Relax a little will you?" Silence met me on the other end and so, I pulled the phone away to see if she'd disconnected. Shelby was one of Lissa's advisers and was currently obsessing over the food for the holiday feast Lissa was hosting.

"Yes, guardian Hathaway, I just had to be sure." She chatted some more for a few more minutes before disconnecting. I rolled my eyes at her rambling and slipped the phone back into my pocket before opening the door to Dimitri and my place.

I'd been Lissa's guardian for a good few years. She was the moroi queen, and very well loved at that. The adoration her people had for her sort of rubbed off on her best friend and guardian, so it wasn't unusual for them to send presents for Dimitri, the kids and I. This was why I didn't hesitate when I saw the package on the floor. It wasn't much, just a heart charm for the bracelet that always adorned my wrist.

"What do you mean I'm married to you?" Had he hit his head? Because he was talking crazy. For god's sake, he was my teacher.

"I mean just what I said, Roza. You and I are married." I stared stupidly. Had I hit my head or something? Because I didn't remember getting married. If I'd gotten married to him surely I'd remember it? I didn't think it was easy to forget a face like his. The man looked like he'd been carved from stone. He was beautifully built with muscle in all the right places, tall, really tall with a pair of soulful brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He might've been my teacher, but I could not deny that he was hot, like, the kind of hot that got people hit by traffic. Wait.

"Whose Roza? My name is Rose." Maybe he was mistaking me for another woman? That would easily explain all of this craziness.

"Roza's your name in Russian," He said. Ok so maybe he wasn't confused. But then why didn't I remember him? Why didn't I remember my own wedding?

"Listen to me, and listen good because I'm only saying this once. I'm not married to you. I can't be married to you. If I was then surely I'd remember it. Plus I have a boyfriend." His eyes darkened and again, I didn't know why. He blinked and shook his head.

"You are married to me. We have 2 kids." Kids? Great, so first I found out that I was married and now I had kids, to? How could we even have kids? We were both Dhampirs, and biology was one of the only classes I actually paid attention to that had nothing to do with combat, and not once had there ever been mention of any 2 Dhampirs having kids.

"Look I don't know what you're on, but for fuck's sake, I'm not married to you." With that, I stood and walked out of the small bedroom and out of the house.

Then, I froze because I couldn't believe where I was. What was I even doing here at the moroi court? I was still a student. Thankfully, I didn't have to go very far before I found a map. Once I got my Barings, I wasted no time making my way to the familiar suite.

"Adrian," I greeted with a smile. He smiled back at me, but something was off about that smile. It wasn't a smile one would give a girlfriend; no this was a warm smile that one would give a friend. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," He stepped aside and I followed behind him closing the door. "I don't mean to be rude Rose, but what are you doing here? I have to meet Sydney in a little while so is there something you want?" There were 2 things wrong with that. The first thing was that Adrian never called me Rose, and secondly who the hell was Sydney?

"Since when do I need a reason to come see my man? And whose Sydney?" Adrian stared at me as if I'd gone mad. It was that same look I'd received from Dimitri earlier.

"Um, is this some kind of joke?" I shook my head and stared confusedly at him. What in the fuck was everyone talking about? Had I fallen asleep? Was this just one of those twisted dreams? It would explain my being married to Dimitri; I mean I'd dated Adrian because Dimitri didn't reciprocate my feelings.

"No?" It came out more like a question but there was no taking it back now.

"Rose, are you alright? You didn't hit your head or anything lately?" I felt the frown tugging at my lips, as I shook my head.

"We broke up a little over 6 years ago, Rose. Sydney is my fiancé. You know that, you've met her. What's going on with you?" I shook my head, feeling stupid. Why didn't I remember?

"Oh, you know what? I'm sorry, Adrian. I'm just not feeling well," I lied. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Rose, wait! Let me take you where you need to go. Sydney wouldn't-"But I didn't listen. I left him there still talking and walked out the door. For the second time that day, I grabbed a map and went back to the only place I seemed to be accepted. I went back to the house where I'd woken up to this new life that I didn't remember anything about.

As I stood in front of the small 2 story house that looked more like a cabin than anything else, I had to admit that it was beautiful. It was all made of wood with a deck that seemed to wrap around it's exterior, and a clichéd white fence that surrounded it ensuring safety. I saw a sled and other toys in the front, a clear indication that kids did in fact live here. My kids. The kids I didn't remember giving birth to.

"Mommy!" A voice said. I blinked and looked down just in time to see a little girl launching herself into my arms. Instinctively, my arms shot out and I caught her just before she hit the ground.

Despite nearly falling moments before, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her awkwardly to me unsure of what to do. If this was my child, shouldn't I know what to do?

"Where have you been, mommy?" I stared confusedly at her, unsure of what to say because I didn't know what she was talking about, but Dimitri walked out just in time.

"Your mommy had to go out, Chrissa." The little girl's eyes grew wide and I thought I made out tears shining in their brown depths.

"I-is aunty Liss in trouble?" The poor girl looked so upset that I hugged her closer to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"No, she's fine baby." Dimitri stared at me as Chrissa rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her brown curls, the same shade of brown as mine. Just for extra measure, I lifted a strand of my own hair to compare it with hers and, as luck would have it, it was a perfect match.

"Are you still nuts, Mommy?" A little boy asked me from the living room floor who I realized must be my son Mason.

"Completely," I said, not knowing how he even knew what was going on.

I couldn't deny that these kids were mine though. Mason had my eyes and facial structure but Dimitri's hair and if the way he was sitting here so calmly was any indication, I would say he had his personality, too. Chrissa who still clung to me looked more like me. The only resemblance she bore to Dimitri was her eyes. They were the exact same shade as his. So no, there was no denying that they were mine, not only were they mine, but they were Dimitri's as well. That only meant one thing, he hadn't lied to me.

"You said I had to go somewhere?" I asked later when the kids had gone to bed. Dimitri looked up from a book, a western novel no less and nodded.

"Where did I have to go? What really happened, Dimitri? Is that why I don't remember you or…or our kids? Or our wedding or anything?" Saying our kids still sounded weird to me. And believing that I could possibly be married was another thing entirely.

"I don't know Roza. I do think so though. Look, we should probably get some sleep," He said. I opened my mouth ready to protest, but Dimitri spoke before I could.

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed. Plus I still need to put Chrissa's dollhouse together." It was official. I didn't know when to keep my mouth shut. Then again, as far as I could remember I was never good with impulse control.

"I can help you," I blurted. He raised an eyebrow and I nearly melted. That was some really hot shit. He didn't object though and together, we put our daughter's present together.

"So we're really married, huh? And-and they're really our kids?" I asked already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Yes, Roza." He leant closer and I thought he might kiss me, but instead, he took my hand and lifted it toward the light.

"Look," He instructed. I did. On my hand, an indistinct gold band glittered brightly, and suddenly I could feel the weight I couldn't before. It was true. I really had tied the knot and with my teacher no less.

We went to bed a little while after that, or at least, I did. Dimitri made his bed on the couch though and for some absurd reason, I found myself wishing he'd come to bed with me. Hell, I nearly invited him to, but I bit the words back at the last second. The next thing I knew I was being woken by someone jumping on the bed.

"Come on, mommy, it's Christmas! Get up!" Mommy? I opened my eyes and everything I'd learnt about myself the day before came flooding back. Chrissa was standing on the bed with mason on the ground beside it. They both had radiant smiles on their faces and so did Dimitri who was leaning casually against the wall near the door.

"Come on, get up already, mom!" Mason blurted. "You know for someone who can't remember us, she sure seems the same about waking up in the morning," He said suddenly. I rolled my eyes.

"alright, I'm up, I'm up! Chrissa, please stop!" I instructed just as she started bouncing again. She jumped off the bed and would've fallen on her face if I hadn't reacted. It was pure instinct that propelled me off the bed. She took the leap and my arms swooped out for her. She landed against my chest and like the day before, she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"I love you, mama." She said, placing a sweet kiss on my cheek. The words made me smile, but I couldn't return them. I wanted to, but I just couldn't make them come out.

"We all love each other, can we go outside now? Mason snapped. There it was again. The unmistakable fact that Mason was in fact my son. He seemed to have my personality, but I remembered how he'd been sitting calmly on the living room floor yesterday and realized that he had a mixture of both Dimitri and my personalities.

"Wow! Best Christmas ever! Skates and a dollhouse? They were just what I wanted. Can we go skating later?" Chrissa asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Sure, if your mom's up to it," Dimitri said. I couldn't say no. She was just too adorable. Mason, like she was, was totally enraptured with his monopoly game and building blocks.

"Aren't you going to open yours mommy?" Mason asked, raising an eyebrow. Oh come on, could everyone do that except me? I mean he couldn't be more than 5! Then again, Dimitri was his father. What he'd asked finally sank in and I hesitated as Dimitri placed a neatly wrapped package in my lap.

"I don't know if I should," I said quietly. What this Rose liked wasn't really the things I was interested in. She was a mom and a wife. I didn't remember any of that despite the fact that I had all the proof I needed right in front of me. I felt like the Rose I'd apparently been ever since meeting Dimitri was another person.

"Go on, they're yours," Dimitri encouraged gently. "Plus they might help jog your memory." That was all the incentive I needed. I tore into the wrapping paper.

If I'd created this life for myself, I wanted to remember it. It didn't matter that I couldn't see myself living this life, I'd been given miracles in my kids and the fact that my hot as hell mentor loved me. I tried to deny it, but I saw the love in his eyes whenever he looked at me.

"Lip gloss," I said with a grin. "And who do I have to thank for this?" Mason and Chrissa flashed me a big smile and I knew just who I had to thank. I pulled my kids into tight hugs. They seemed a little surprised, but they didn't hesitate in returning my hug.

"Here," Dimitri said handing me another package. This one was smaller and I had to resist shaking the box. There was something about this paper that captured my attention and I took my time opening it rather than ripping through the wrapping paper.

"Oh my god, Dimitri!" I said completely floored. Inside the box nestled in a bed of cotton was a beautiful silver necklace and dangling from it was a pretty rose. I remembered enough about myself to know that I wasn't too fond of rose things, but I loved this necklace.

Without a bit of hesitation, I flung myself into Dimitri's arms. He looked surprised, but he wrapped me up in a tight embrace with the ease of someone who'd been doing it all his life. Just another thing that proved I had a lot to remember. The kids joined us and eventually we were all wrapped up in a group hug. This was definitely a family moment if I'd ever seen one.

"We got one more present for you mommy," Chrissa said and together, she and Mason brought us another package. I'd given up trying to figure out what was in these packages. They were never what I expected. This time, Dimitri and I unwrapped the paper together. Inside was a photo album of sorts filled with family pictures of us going on various outings. Lissa and Christian were there to, we looked so happy.

I was so caught up in my own world, amazed by how radient I looked in these pictures that I didn't even hear the knock on the door. When I looked up it was to see Lissa standing right in front of me, each of my kids on either side of her.

"Hey, Rose. Merry Christmas." She flashed me a smile and pulled me into a hug which I returned for only a second before pulling away.

"We need to talk," I told her. "Come with me." I don't know if it was the serious look on my face that got to her, but she followed me without hesitation.

"So you don't remember anything?" She asked when I'd told her about my predicament. I shook my head.

"Ok," She said slowly. "What's the last thing you remember before yesterday?" I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"The Christmas party your parents hosted, the one where I met Robert Doru." Her face clouded over with a sadness so deep that I grimaced. "What? What happened?"

"That was years ago, Rose. My parents have been dead for years. Don't you remember running away?" I couldn't think. Hell, I couldn't even breathe. The dragomirs were dead? Wait, I knew that. It was why Liss and I had run away.

"I-yeah. I remember. Actually, the last Christmas I really remember is the one when you gave this to me." I pointed at the bracelet on my wrist, the one with the cross and Dragomir crest.

"Ok, that's a lot better than the Christmas party, but still, that was years ago. So," She paused hesitating slightly before speaking. "Y-you don't remember me being queen or you being shot by Tasha?"

"Tasha? You mean Christian's Aunt Tasha?" She nodded and I grimaced. "I knew there was something off about her." Lissa giggled.

"So, am I happy in this life Liss? Am I really the mom and wife my kids and Dimitri says that I am?" Lissa stopped and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Rose, you're the happiest girl on Earth, and Dimitri and your kids adore you. Let's just say that if I woke up to find out that I was married to Dimitri Belikov, I wouldn't complain."

"So you think I did good?" I asked hating the vulnerability in my voice.

"Honey, I think you won the lottery." I don't know why, but her confidence in me made me smile. She didn't stick around very long after that and, before we knew it, it was time for Christmas dinner.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked Dimitri as I helped him in the kitchen. I didn't really feel like I was the best help though but according to him and my kids, I was a very good cook. Yes, I didn't believe that for a second.

"Sure, Roza." He met my gaze, his eyes full of love and concern and in spite of myself; I felt my heart do a flip.

"Since my parents are going to be here, can we just pretend like nothing is wrong? Like I'm alright?" I saw the hesitation on his face so I spoke before he could disagree.

"Please, Dimitri. I just don't want to get into it especially since we don't actually know why I've suddenly lost my memory." He hesitated for a few more seconds, but he seemed to find something in my eyes that made him nod. Unfortunately, I should've known it wouldn't have been that easy.

The moment we sat down to dinner was the moment my parents started questioning me. They were apparently a lot more observant than I ever gave them credit for, and they knew that something was wrong. As could be expected, when you had kids who were 3 and 5, nothing stayed a secret.

"She's nuts," Mason said. My parents' eyes flicked to him, and Chrissa wasted no time picking up where her brother left off.

"She doesn't remember who we are." I locked gazes with Dimitri, silently begging him to help me out here, and he was all too quick to oblige.

"What are they talking about?" My dad asked and Dimitri shook his head.

"It's nothing Dad," I said. "They're just having some fun, right kids?"

"No!" I suddenly became very aware of the rings gracing both my parents' fingers and froze.

"Dimitri, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave my parents alone with the kids in that moment, but just then I couldn't care less. My internal bells were blaring warnings at me, and my gut was never wrong.

"You didn't tell me they got remarried," I exclaimed. Dimitri stared confused for a second before recognition dawned.

"Sorry Rose, I keep thinking you know these things," He said, and I knew he was telling the truth. Those eyes really were the windows to his soul, but I was angry and so, I snapped at him.

"Well I don't know these things, Dimitri, and it's your job to tell me!" I wasn't really angry at him, just myself. I wanted to remember so badly this new life I'd created and was apparently very happy with, but I couldn't and that was pissing me off.

"Rose, are you ok?" A sudden sharp pain in my head had me falling to my knees and Dimitri went down with me. I closed my eyes and bit down hard on my lip to keep the scream locked in my throat. Lord only knew what would happen if my parents suddenly heard me screaming and come in here.

"Tell me what's wrong love," Dimitri said from somewhere close to me, I had no idea where though as my vision was becoming blurry. "Don't cry my Roza, I'll make it better." His lips pressing to my forehead and is fingers wiping the tears away was the last thing I remembered before my world went black.

"Dimitri?" I heard soft voices from outside and so I followed them. My friends were all there sitting in my living room with worried looks on their faces, and outside I could see that it was almost dawn.

"Where did she get this?" Lissa asked holding up the heart charm I'd found earlier. Dimitri looked up and fixed her with a hard look.

"How should I know, Lissa? It fell off her bracelet moments before she fainted. I don't know where she got it from!"

"I found it at the door," I said, announcing my presence. I walked over to Dimitri and plopped myself down in his lap. He seemed a little surprised, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around me. "It was wrapped up and everything. Hell it was even addressed to me and because it's the holidays, I didn't find it strange. The royals always send us presents. What's wrong with it? What's going on?"

"This charm is charmed," Lissa said. "It's full of elemental magic Rose, and while you were wearing it, it sort of gave you amnesia. You didn't know that you're married or even that you have kids. Judging from the way you're sitting in his lap right now I'd like to believe that you know you're married and everything now, right?"

"Of course," I said obviously. I couldn't imagine not remembering my life now. Dimitri was the love of my life and my kids were my miracles. Not remembering them would be like forgetting how to breathe.

"Do you know who it's from?" Christian asked, anger seeping into his words and making them sound harsher than intended.

"Oh shit," I gasped out. Now that I was thinking about it, I knew just who it was from. I thought he was dead, we'd gotten reports of his death, but by God maybe it'd only been something else.

"R-Robert Doru." Everyone in the room turned to stare at me as though I'd gone crazy. They all opened their mouths to talk at the same time, but I shook my head.

"He's not here on court grounds, but he has his people, and I know why. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and Robert is out for revenge. I mean I did kill his brother. What better way is there to torture me than to make me forget everything that matters?" I saw the moment everyone realized I was right.

"But whose working for him? Whose the spy? I mean someone did have to deliver the charm to you, right?" I nodded at my mom.

"Yes, and I have a hunch as to just who it might be." Suddenly I was the subject of everyone's attention, and I knew that I had a led here.

"Andrew Badica," I said, answering the unasked question. "He's been rather close to Jesse lately, and now that I'm thinking about it, he's been trying to become my friend." Dimitri's eyes narrowed in anger and, I took his hand just so that I ensure court stayed peaceful.

"Are you sure, Rose? He's a royal, you know. He could throw his weight around and what makes you think they'll believe you?" Sydney was right to be a bit uneasy. It was easy to have my statement disregarded even though the queen was my best friend.

"I'm sure, Syd. Here, just take this and run a couple scans for fingerprints and DNA and whatever else you need to. I guarantee you'll find a perfect match." All my instincts were saying that I was right, and in trusting them, I'd never been wrong before.

As could be expected, I was right and in just a matter of hours, they'd been detained for questioning. Of course when the day of the trial rolled around, my word was believed. No one here was stupid enough to ignore the word of a well-respected guardian and so it all went down in a matter of days. By the time the day of Lissa's holiday feast rolled around, life had gone back to normal around here, and that was just the way I wanted it. I had my husband, my kids, amazing friends and 2 loving parents. What more could I ask for?

Wow, that was long! Much longer than I'd intended, I swear this story had a mind of it's own. I started with something and it just took off! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this done, but I hope you guys enjoyed it either way! Review and tell me?

Review lovelies and who knows what Dimitri will leave under your Christmas tree? ;)

XXX

Roza


	6. A Christmas Wish And The Ruby Locket

Thanks for all the reviews! So, I'm trying my hand at a Sydrian oneshot! I always liked them though Romitri is and always will be my first loves! Be sure to review and tell me how I did, fear warning Sydney might be totally out of character!

Summary: Their relationship wasn't what either of them was expecting, but for Sydney, it was what taught her to walk on the wild side every now and again, and for Adrian, it was what kept him sain and walking the straight and narrow. But when word somehow gets to Nathon and he demands that they cut all ties, will the love birds find their way back to each other again?

I don't own VA, and I don't own any familiar lyrics here. Tailor Swift owns the lyrics to Christmases when you were mine. It's a really awesome song, check it out if you haven't already!

A Christmas Wish And The Ruby Locket.

She couldn't possibly understand why everyone around her was so happy and full of holiday cheer. She couldn't understand why the whole world wasn't as miserable as she was. Her heart or what was left of it was in a snow covered little town with everything she wanted this holiday season.

She knew her mama was in the kitchen worrying about her, in spite of how many times she told her she was ok. But she wasn't even sure if that was true anymore, because lately she could never tell. Lately her emotions were like a twisted Disney world ride and, no matter how much she begged and pleaded to get off, it never stopped.

She had been doing fine without him really, right up until the nights got cold. When going out required full winter clothes, and long winter evenings found everyone inside surrounded by family, was when she couldn't help the emptiness that filled her. That was when the lack of his presence was felt the most to her.

She couldn't help but wonder if he got his mom another sweater, or if he realized he had one less pair of hands when he was putting up the lights this year. What about his cousins, were they late again? She didn't know, and there was nothing she could do about it.

A couple days ago she had to give up the thing that meant the world to her, the man she was sure she couldn't survive without. Adrian Ivashkov was of another class to her, another species entirely. He was a vampire, and she a human girl with a strict father. It was due to working together to protect Jill, a vampire princess that they fell in love.

They'd known that they'd eventually be torn apart, a relationship like theirs was forbidden, but even that knowledge hadn't been able to keep them apart. Their love and passion was made more frantic by this fact though, and despite trying their hardest to not become attached, in the end that was exactly what they'd done. And as was expected, it had inevitably led to their downfall.

Word had somehow gotten back to Adrian's father, and he'd demanded instantly that they cut all ties with each other. If it wasn't for the fact that Sydney dreaded what her superiors would do to her, an alchemist charged with ensuring that the vampire and human worlds never met, when they found out that not only was she treating the vampires as friends, but dating one to, she would've told Nathan Ivashkov just what he could do with his suggestion. But the fear was what caused her to listen, and she was sure it was why Adrian had listened to.

So now here she was, days later on Christmas Eve and she was nursing a broken heart. The ruby locket around her neck suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. She knew opening it was a bad idea, it always was, but still she opened the heart shaped locket anyway.

The picture inside was one that would forever break her heart. She and Adrian looked so happy here, and they were. They were standing in a pretty garden surrounded by multiple flowering plants and in the background was a fountain. Adrian's arms were wrapped around Sydney's waist, her head resting against his chest and they both wore radiant, happy smiles. Neither of them had any idea of how just a few days later, they would be miles away from each other.

Sydney's phone rang startling her out of her thoughts and making her jump and almost spill the untouched latte she still held. "Sydney Sage," She answered robotically.

"Sydney?" The voice on the other end made her freeze and she pulled the phone away from her ears to check the caller's ID.

"Carly?" The number flashing across the screen wasn't matching up with that voice. The number was her home number, but her sister didn't live there, at least not anymore.

"Yeah, Syd. I'm just visiting and there's someone here to see you. Mom told me to call you and let you know." Sydney didn't really want to see anyone; she just wanted to stay here in her car. It didn't matter that the place she was currently parked was one of the places she and Adrian would go whenever they wanted to get away.

"I know you probably don't want to be here right now Sydney, but this is important. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't." That did it. She put the keys back in the ignition and started the car.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few," She said quietly. Then, she hung up and drove back to her house. Once she pulled into her driveway, her heart stopped. No, this had to be an illusion. Maybe she was about to be re-educated, because the car she was seeing in her driveway wasn't one she ever expected to see.

Subconsciously, she checked her reflection in the car's mirror and grimaced. Man she looked like a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, she looked like a shell of her former self, but that was how she felt. Her relationship with Adrian wasn't something she'd been expecting, but despite catching her by surprise, it was a huge part of who she was. Adrian taught her what it meant to walk on the wild side, and it was until she no longer had him here beside her that she realized how much she missed and depended on him.

Sighing, she reapplied her makeup and got out of the car on shaky legs. The moment she opened the door, she felt like someone had finally pulled her out of the tide she'd been surfing. His smile was like finally seeing the sun after years of rain. She didn't even have to think about it. She ran forward and he met her halfway wrapping her up in his arms. And just like that, she could breathe again. She was safe.

"Sage, my beautiful golden eyed girl," Adrian whispered as he buried his face in her hair. Sydney crushed her face against his chest letting the sound of his heartbeat comfort and reassure her. But then she realized that he was actually here, in her house, where her father could walk in at any moment and pulled away.

"W-what are you doing here?" He smiled and looked away from her for a few moments. That was when Sydney realized that he wasn't alone. Standing near the door were 2 of the most respected guardians Sydney knew, and her face instantly split into another grin as she took off toward them.

"Let me guess, this was you guy's doing?" She asked.

"Actually," Dimitri said. "It was her doing." He pointed to his partner, both literally and figuratively, and Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no one made you come, you know," Rose grumbled, but a smile was on her face. "Yes, it was my doing. I got sick of seeing Adrian moping around, so I did something about it."

"Thank you," Sydney said eagerly, as she pulled Rose into a hug. "But wait, isn't it only going to be worse when you guys leave again?"

"No," Adrian said coming to stand beside Sydney and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm not giving you up again Sage; it was far too painful the first time around. Lissa read somewhere that if you're married; your superiors can't do anything to you. I know that marriage is a big step, but you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I always knew it, but spending all that time away from you really drove the point home." Sydney couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks even if she wanted to. Because she felt completely incapable of speech, she pressed her lips to Adrian's putting everything into that kiss.

"Yes," She whispered once she could speak again. "Of course I'll marry you." Adrian grinned and once again pressed his lips to hers as he slipped a gold engagement ring onto her finger.

Sooooo? How'd I do? I didn't screw up Bloodlines now did I? Review and tell me, you guys!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will get you a ruby locket with his picture in it ;)

XXX

Roza


	7. Christmas At The Academy And Holiday Bru

Merry Christmas to one and all! This one's a little late, I'm sorry for that guys but it's here now, right? And to make up for my lateness, I shall post the next chapter of one of my other stories 'In The Rain'. This one is dedicated to VAGypsy. You guys should check out her story 'running to nowhere' I'm helping her out with it. I hope this one puts a smile on your face my girl, special holiday greetings to you!

Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys! Fear warning, this one is rated M and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. So if you don't like, don't read. But who wouldn't like-never mind.

I don't own VA, and you don't need a summery. Consider it a Christmas present. This is also unedited, and Mitrioselove if you're reading this, feliz navidad chica!

Christmas At The Academy And Holiday Bruises

RPOV.

"Dam it," I grumbled as I trotted through the ice cold, 2 feet deep snow. I was so going to kill Dimitri when I went back inside. Just because he was from Russia and was built for the cold, it didn't mean that everyone else was.

He'd sent me out here to run laps while he stayed inside the warm gym. Granted I was bundled up in full winter gear, but still. I wouldn't have minded if he'd at the very least offered to come run with me. I was pretty sure he was reading one of his stupid western novels anyway, so wasn't it better to come run with me?

"Dimitri, please tell me that I can go back to bed now, please." I said as I walked back inside. The warmth of the gym was a welcome change from the icy Montana wind, but it wasn't enough. My coat was completely soaked through and my teeth were chattering. I'd been out here training my ass off while the rest of the academy had a day off because it was after all Christmas eve.

"So what you're saying is that you'd rather go back to bed and miss this?" He said coming out from one of the back rooms.

"Miss what?" I asked. I'd been looking down at my feet the whole time I'd been talking to him, but as always I was a sucker for that accent and so found myself looking up. The moment I did, I was trapped in a pair of beautiful, depthless chocolate pools.

Locked in those eyes, I couldn't even think, much less to make myself move. That was exactly why I just stood there, and the next thing I knew, Dimitri was standing right in front of me.

"This," He said. I didn't know why, but I was expecting him to kiss me.

Actually, I did know why I expected him to kiss me. It was because we'd decided to be together a while back. We just had to wait until after graduation before we went public, so I didn't see why he didn't just kiss me. I did deserve it; I mean I'd been up for almost an entire day because Liss and I had gone Christmas shopping, and because the mall was run by humans we had to go during the day.

However, all I got was something warm being pressed into my hand. I snapped my eyes opened even though I didn't even remember closing them. Dimitri's face was a few inches away from mine, and he was wearing a beautiful smile.

I wrapped my fingers around the steaming mug he held out to me and found myself wanting to hit him even though I really wanted the drink he offered. So he'd dragged me out of bed even though I hadn't even gotten that much sleep, made me do some seriously intense winter training, and run laps without him by my side just so he could give me hot cocoa? There were even marsh mellows floating around in there, just the way I liked it.

"Thank you," I said. If it was even possible, Dimitri's smile grew and I decided then and there, that if he'd smile at me like that, everything I'd been through in the past 20 hours was definitely worth it. Slowly, I took a sip from the mug and had to resist a moan. Dimitri was more than just a badass guardian, he was also a really amazing cook and he really did make the best hot chocolate.

"You're welcome. Now take that off." I almost choked and dropped my mug.

"What?" I squeaked. Dimitri chuckled.

"It's soaking wet, Rose. We don't want you catching a coal now, do we?" I shook my head, but made no move to do so. He was standing so close to me, and it was definitely short circuiting my brain.

That didn't pose a problem to Dimitri though, he set his own hot chocolate down and slowly, gently, he slid the sleeves of my coat down my shoulders. An involuntary shiver shot through me and this time, the cold had nothing to do with it. No, Dimitri's fingers were responsible for it. Dimitri brushed some of my hair back, and then he froze.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"What happened to you, Roza?" I looked up at him completely confused. His fingers gently caressed my neck. How the hell did he expect me to concentrate when he was talking to me if he was touching me like that?

"Did you get into a fight?" He asked. I blinked and then I realized what he was talking about.

"No," I said with a giggle. "People can be really mean when they're shopping comrade, especially during the holidays." His eyes widened.

"So you got all of these from that shopping trip?" I nodded and Dimitri looked completely put out.

"Girls want what girls want," I said jokingly. But Dimitri didn't even smile. Actually, he had a murderous look on his face and I knew why. I had the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for, he was sweet and caring, and when someone hurt his girl, it hurt him to.

"I'm fine, babe. You don't have to worry about me." I said and leant forward, pressing my lips against his. Dimitri's arms went around my waist as he kissed me back. Our lips moved as one, our tongues tangling in a well-rehearsed dance.

Breathless and bothered, I pulled away so that I could actually get some air back into my lungs, but Dimitri's lips never left my skin. They trailed down my neck, pressing slow, soft open mouthed kisses over every bruise. I had absolutely no idea when I became the voice of reason or how I could even think straight through his ministrations, but I pulled away and backed up a few steps.

"Dimitri wait, we can't," I said, my breathing harsh and erratic. He looked up at me, eyes lust filled and dark and raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone can walk in, Comrade." Dimitri shook his head and I saw the moment understanding lit up his face.

"But," I said with a smile. "How about we wrap up this practice session and you come back to the room with me?"

"I like the way you think my Roza. Ok, practice is over. Get out of here." I wasted no time in following his instructions. I took off to my room in a dead sprint. The cold snow didn't even bother me, because I knew I'd have my love to keep me warm very soon. When my phone chimed with an incoming message, I was ready to ignore it. Something in the back of my mind nagged me to check it and eventually, I had no choice but to listen.

Meet me in the cabin instead, D. I smiled and changed course staying close to the trees for cover.

The moment Dimitri saw me; he attacked my lips with his and practically pushed me inside. The moment he'd kicked the door closed behind us, he ripped off my coat and his lips found home in my neck and shoulders once again. He only pulled away long enough to pull off my shirt, and slowly I slid my hand beneath his shirt and helped him pull it off. I ran my hands up and down his chest as he unclasped my bra. He slowly slid the straps off my shoulders, and his lips brushed over every inch of smooth skin.

"Dimitri," I gasped out. He'd somehow taken my bra off entirely and had pushed me down on the bed. He sucked hard at one of my nipples and I writhed beneath him desperate for more. In my doing so, I pressed our bodies flush together. Dimitri groaned as I rocked against him

Because we knew we needed to wait until graduation to go public, we didn't spend very much time together for fear of someone finding out. So every moment we got alone was one we treasured. It also made moments like these few and far in between, and so we were frantic in our passion.

I had no idea when he ripped off my pants and underwear, but the next thing I knew, he was thrusting into me. I lifted my legs so I could wrap them around his waist bringing us closer. I could never have enough of this man, this god.

"You're mine, Roza," He practically growled. My only response was a moan. He kissed my neck then, hard enough to leave a mark and my hips bucked in response.

This only encouraged Dimitri, and his thrusts picked up speed. My hips flew off the bed of their own accord meeting him thrust for thrust and I had to bury my face in his neck to muffle my moans and screams. One second I'd been lying on my back and the next thing I knew, I was on all fours, and Dimitri was pounding into me.

When my release actually hit, there was no stopping the scream that ripped from my throat. In that moment I didn't care who heard. Dimitri followed a few moments later spilling his seed into me and I milked him for everything he had.

Once it was over, our lips met in a slow sweet kiss. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else or a more perfect way to end a training session.

"Merry Christmas my love." Dimitri said and I flashed him a lazy smile.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but I've changed my mind." I snapped to attention at that.

"A present? For me?" I asked grinning like an idiot the whole time. Dimitri chuckled and placed a small velvet box into my hand.

The moment I opened it and saw what was inside, I found myself tearing up. Nestled in a bed of plush soft cotton was the most beautiful silver ring I'd ever seen. Slowly, I lifted it in the soft glow of the lamp I only just realized had been lit so I could better study it. It was simple, no fancy stones or anything, but the in graving on the inside of the band meant more to me than any diamond ever would.

"You are my heart." I read aloud and Dimitri's face lit up with a beautiful smile. It was written in both English and Russian which made it automatically mean more.

"Think of it as a promise ring. It'll always be there to remind you that no matter where I go, I'll always be coming home to you. They say home is where the heart is, and you my Roza are my heart." With that our lips met in a loving kiss, and I couldn't think of a better man that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with.

Merry Christmas everyone! Drop me some reviews, k? You know I love them and since I can't have Dimitri wrapped in only a red bow and nothing else under my tree tomorrow, well I guess amazing reviews from amazing people like you will have to do. :D

Let me know if you liked it! Review lovelies and Dimitri just might take you to the cabin…man wouldn't that be an awesome Christmas present!

XXX

Roza


	8. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

Happy new year everyone! Thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews last chapter! I'm glad you all seemed to like it so much! Ok, so this one's in Rose's POV.

Summary: When Rose and Christian's bantering lands them in trouble with Lissa and she decides that they have to spend an entire day together, what could go wrong? Can they do it without killing each other? Read to find out!

Shirtless Dimitri: Happy New Year and Roza doesn't own VA!

Me: Happy New-year Dimitri, can I maybe have a kiss, you know, just so that the year gets off to a good start?

Dimitri: *Leans in slowly and kisses my cheek*

Me: ABCDEFGHHHIIJJKLLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ! I mean, I can no longer think so just enjoy the chapter and review guys! :D

Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked as Dimitri held me against his chest. He looked down at me, eyes bright with amusement, and nodded.

"Well, I suppose you can forfeit," Christian hollered from across the room.

"Yeah, not in your wildest dreams, pyro." I said back with a smile. He rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Lissa, the mastermind behind all of this.

Apparently, we'd taken our bantering too far at one of Lissa's fancy lunches. Saying that she wasn't happy was a major understatement. She was pissed. She'd yelled at us, saying that she lived with a child rather than a man and, I'd been stupid enough to say that it'd taken her long enough to realize that. She got all up in my face, yelling about how her best friend was a child to.

In her defense, her bad mood wasn't completely about our bantering, but because the council was giving her trouble to pass a bill for dhampir rights and, she'd been really stressed lately. I was pretty sure spirit had a part to play, but I couldn't be sure. I'd gotten really good at reading the signs that said spirit was messing with her sanity because I'd experienced them myself, but when she was so stressed about her queenly duties, there was no way for me to be certain which was causing her moods.

The moment we'd realized what we'd done, we'd both tried talking her down. I'd summoned every ounce of 'Rose logic' I could muster, and even begged and pleaded with her to reconsider, but Lissa's mind was set. Not even Christian could change her mind, no matter how many kisses he smothered her with. She'd flipped out and ordered us to spend an entire day together. She put on her queenly voice and in a purely uncharacteristic move, threw her weight around so now here we were.

While Christian and I spent the day bonding, Lissa was taking my man shopping with her. Dimitri was officially Christian's guardian, but because Lissa was queen, she could manipulate things in the guardian world. Plus, everyone, including Hans, loved her so he'd given her Dimitri for the day, and Lissa had of course made him leader of the other guardians going along.

"Let's go, Dimitri," She said suddenly. Instinctively, my arms tightened around Dimitri's waist, and he held me closer. I caught a smile tugging at his lips moments before he pressed them to the top of my head.

"You'll be fine, love. Don't worry so much." I smiled at his optimism and after pressing my lips to his in a slow, deep kiss; I pulled away and set him free. He and Lissa disappeared out the door a few minutes later leaving me alone with Christian.

"You think there's a way that we can skip out on this 'bonding exercise and Liss won't know?" I asked after a few moments had passed.

"Yeah right," Christian grumbled, giving me an incredulous look. "There's no way we can just skip out on this, I bet she has eyes on us."

"Ug, I can't believe that I'm even saying this, but you're probably right." I said, with a slight nod and flip of my hair.

"You know," Said Christian suddenly after a few more moments of silence. ""It doesn't have to be so bad." I glanced up from studying the rug beneath my feet.

"Really? It's you and me we're talking about here, Christian. Where we go trouble is sure to follow." Christian smirked at that and nodded.

"Exactly, so let's go cause some trouble then." I attempted raising an eyebrow, and as always, I failed miserably.

"I'm all fine with that, but please feed me. You do not want to be stuck with a breakfast deprived Rose all day." Christian looked at me with a smirk and then he nodded and disappeared around the corner.

I sat there for exactly five minutes as I flipped through the channels on the TV. I soon got bored though and the smell of crispy bacon wafted in to the living room. I didn't think. I just acted standing eagerly and making my way into the kitchen. Christian was piling strips of crispy deliciousness onto our plates and I found myself grabbing a strip or 2 when he wasn't looking. The last strip I took though was the one he saw.

"Really, Rose, with the amount you eat I really don't know why you're not fat yet." I shot daggers at him, but the small smile tugging at his lips was enough to make me smile.

"Well, it's not my fault. Your food is too good to resist!" I said mouth full of bacon. Christian just rolled his eyes and gestured for me to take the plate. I did, and together we went back out into the living room and ate in front of the TV as we watched old cartoons.

"Well, what now?" I asked as we'd finished our breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Christian said nothing, he just shook his head.

"I don't know, I have to bake some cookies," He said and I stared stupidly.

"Christian, really? You do know that I'm completely clueless when it comes to stuff in the kitchen, right?" He rolled his eyes yet again and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean you can't learn." We spent the next couple hours in Lissa and Christian's kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies all in different shapes. I thought I would've gotten bored along the way, but I think I actually found something I could do with Christian that didn't include bantering.

"So Rose, I kind of have to ask you something," Christian said suddenly. I glanced up from where I'd been mixing the batter for our final batch of cookies to find Christian already watching me. His eyes were serious, that smirk I'd gotten used to nowhere to be seen.

"Ok," I said hesitantly. "What is it?"

"I want to know, will you teach me to fight? I froze unsure if I'd heard him correctly. But those gleaming eyes told me that I had in fact heard him correctly. Still, even that knowledge didn't help with my reply.

"So what you're saying is that you want to learn how to fight, and you want me to teach you how to fight?" I asked disbelievingly. Christian nodded eagerly, and there was something in those eyes that pleaded with me.

"If you teach me I can better protect Lissa if I ever have to," He said. That was what did it for me. Well, that and the knowledge that not only will he be better prepared to take care of Lissa if he ever had to, but he would be able to take care of himself as well. Praying that I wasn't making a huge mistake, I nodded and, half an hour later, we'd made our way to the gym.

We did the typical warm up stretches, but having trained in the arts of defensive magic, Christian already knew them and unlike other moroi, he wasn't nearly to the point of exhaustion when it was over. If anything, he was stronger and more than a little excited to begin.

It was because he'd showed such remarkable strength for a moroi that we did a bit of sparring on his first day. Unfortunately, he wasn't as good at deflecting or dodging blows like he was with his magic. That landed him on his back and pinned more time than I could count.

"Christian, in this game, you have to use all of your resources. Your opponent probably won't ever be as big as you are. He or she will in fact be bigger and much stronger. You have to use the things that you have, and not the things that you wished you could." The moment I'd finish talking, I struck out with a punch. I didn't put much behind it, but to a moroi, I knew it had to have stung.

"You have to use your resources, Christian!" I yelled and struck out again. This time, Christian seemed like he was ready and lightening quick; he stepped out of the way of another punch. .

"Very good." I complemented. "Even though your speed probably won't work against a strigoi, your fire will so we're safe there. But if ever you find yourself defending an attack that's not led by strigoi, your speed will be what will save you because if ever you don't have a weapon or for whatever reason you can't fight, running is your only option. You should never hesitate in taking out a strigoi." I threw in and Christian looked at me as if I'd gone mad.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "They're the bad guys; I know they're the bad guys so why wouldn't I want to kill them?"

"Because strigoi were once moroi and dhampirs, they could be someone you used to know," I said, remembering when Dimitri had told me that exact thing. I saw the realization light up Christian's eyes.

"Like my parents." He said so quietly I wouldn't have heard if I hadn't been paying attention. I nodded.

We continued with some more basic moves for a little while longer, but then we left the gym and as we walked outside, my eyes zoned in on the pristine white snow. Glancing at my phone, I realized that Lissa and the gang would be coming back at any moment.

"Christian," I said holding out the phone so he could see. "We did it." I said when he just stared at the phone with a confused look on his face.

"We spent an entire day together and we didn't kill each other or anything." I said with a grin. The moment Christian caught on, his face broke out into a grin as well.

"So hey do you wanna build a snowman?" I asked and he turned his eyes on me.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why not? It would be the perfect end to an awesome day." That was all it took. The next thing we knew, we were on the ground building our snowman, and it really shouldn't have surprised me when Lissa and Dimitri strutted up to us halfway through operation build a snowman. It was all worth it when I saw the proud smile on Dimitri's lips moments before his lips met mine.

Happy new year everyone! I hope 2015 brings us all amazing things and is a great year for us all! Let me know what we thought of this one, yeah? Please, guys? :P I should probably be wrapping these up, at least for now, but I've got a question, and whoever gets it right gets to choose the next oneshot I write.

Here it is. According to Richelle Mead, which character was hardest for her to write and why? There you go, get reviewing!

Review lovelies and Dimitri will build a snowman with you ;)

XXX

Roza


	9. A new year and new adventures

Well, here we go. This one's the last one for a while, and guys I'm completely blown away by how amazing your response was. That is, if you guys want me to continue, I can post a few Valentine's day oneshots.

So last chapter I had a question up, and Sara Belikova99 got it right. The character that was the hardest for Richelle to write was Dimitri because she had to do 2 personalities for him, but writing his strigoi persona was harder than the usual Dimitri. So Sara, congratulations! I hope you enjoy this one.

I'm not so sure we need a summary. Just look at the name of this one. It's just fluff, fluff and more fluff! Enjoy!

Oh I don't own VA!

A new year and new adventures.

It was a dream. A beautiful, amazing dream. Because there was no way that I could possibly be here, in Russia, on newyears eve, surrounded by all of my friends, the Belikovs and Dimitri. Dimitri, my comrade and fiancé. But as I looked around at all of the smiling faces, I knew that it was in fact not a dream. This had somehow become my reality.

After all the crazy shit, from being killed in a car crash and being brought back by my best friend who just happened to specialize in a forgotten element, to falling in love with my incredibly hot, older, dreamy mentor and then having him turn strigoi literally the day after we gave ourselves to each other, I was finally here surrounded by everyone who mattered. And it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me, even more amazing than I'd expected it to be.

Even though I knew this, I still had to pinch myself every now and again just to remind me that I hadn't gone crazy or something. Dimitri's hand in mine was as reel as it got though, and his sister's chirpy voice reminded me that I was actually having a conversation before I decided to take a trip down memory lane. Shaking off the lingering effects of my past, I racked my brane trying to remember where we were in said conversation.

"No way Vika," Lissa exclaimed suddenly. "I want to do that!" I turned to Dimitri, ready to ask him what they were arguing about now, but someone called out to him from the other side of the room. He flashed me a smirk that said 'you're on your own' before releasing my hand and walking away.

"Do what?" I asked because I was really confused. 2 pairs of eyes landed on me, both wide and pleading.

"I want to decorate the nursery, Roza! Please tell Lissa that I get to do it." Viktoria wined.

"I'm her best friend, everyone knows that the best friend gets to decorate the nursery," Lissa said boldly. She crossed her arms over her chest, a move she stole from me, as she glared at both Vika and I.

"I'm her sist-!

"Will you 2 stop?" I asked standing up and demanding that they were both paying attention to me. It took a bit of intense glaring on my part, but they eventually shut up and listened to me.

"Good," I said. "Now, isn't it a little too early to worry about the nursery? I mean I literally just found out that I'm having a baby." They both stared at me as though I'd suddenly sprouted wings.

"Seriously, you guys, I just found out yesterday for god's sake. Can't we at the very least wait a couple weeks?" It took a few seconds, but they soon nodded.

"Fine," Lissa said. "But when we're decorating it, I get to do it, right?" I had to resist the urge to throw my hands up in exasperation.

Viktoria opened her mouth, no doubt to protest, but I held up a hand to shut them both up.

"You can both help me decorate the nursery, ok? But since that's not going to be for a few weeks," I paused just for extra measure. "We can, I don't know, do something more productive that doesn't include arguing !" I didn't know if it was my tone or if they just didn't want to upset me, but they both nodded and then Viktoria dragged us off to her room to paint my nails.

When we next resurfaced, it was to Olena calling everyone into the dining room for dinner. I ffelt refreshed and pretty because Vika and Lissa had done more than just paint my nails. Oh no, they'd gone as far as to give me a full make over and massage. If my girls wanted to spoil me, then I wasn't about to start complaining. The power nap we'd all somehow managed to take only added to our relaxed, refreshed states. The only thing that would make me feel better than I currently did now, was food and Dimitri and, thankfully, both were waiting just down the stairs for me.

"There you are," He said the moment he caught sight of me. I smiled and melted into his arms.

"Here I am," I said teasingly. "Why? Were you looking for me?" He didn't answer, instead he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss that ended too soon for my liking.

"Come on, let's go feed you." He said, and rubbed my still flat stomach. "And you to, baby."

There was no stopping the smile that broke out on my face when he said that. Ever since I'd taken a pregnancy test yesterday and had it say positive, Dimitri had his mom set up an appointment for as soon as possible. As soon as possible turned out to be that afternoon, and the doctor confirmed what the test said. Since then, Dimitri had been doing some of the sweetest things and always included the baby in everything.

I didn't think I could possibly be any happier, I mean come on, I had amazing friends, a newly acquired fiancé, who, might I add made me fall more in love with him every single day, and now we were going to have a baby. He or she was going to be our little miracle, the centre of our world. As it would turn out though, I could always be happier. It always made me even happier to see how happy Dimitri was, and I knew that he felt the same way.

"Hey," Ivan called suddenly. "Will you 2 bring your dam asses in here already?"

"Yeah," Christian piped up. "Some of us are actually starving, you know."

"Oh will you 2 shut up?" Lissa said and smacked Christian in the back of his head. Ivan was ready to say something, but Viktoria gave him the same treatment and he shut up instantly.

"Ha ha," I teased as I took my precious time walking over to the table. "Quit your wining guys, you know neither of you could eat as much as me." That got me nods from everyone around the table. I was about to complain, probably say that I didn't eat that much, but well that wasn't really true. So instead, I took a seat between Dimitri and Viktoria and started making myself a plate. It could go without saying that I did end up eating more than everyone else at the table.

"Oh my god, Olena, that was soo sooooo goooood!" I said patting my very full stomach. She smiled and brushed off my compliment as always.

"But Roza," Sonya said suddenly. "You ate so much of mama's food that I fear you won't be able to have any of the dessert that Karo and I made."

"Yeah," Karolina said with a very convincing pout. It didn't matter that this woman had 2 children, she could still pull off one hell of a pout that didn't disappoint in having the desired effect.

"Ug, yeah I think you might be r- wait," I said as I saw what they were bringing over. "Is that cheesecake?"

"Uh-huh, strawbary deliciousness." Sonya said, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yeah, all home made Roza," Karolina said and then I realized what she was holding. Chocolate fudge brownies.

"Oh, I've got room, now give it here!" Everyone busted up laughing. Some, namely Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Ivan betted on whether I'd be able to eat it all without hurling or not. Well, they were in for one hell of a ride. I was going to make Mia rich since she was the only one not stupid enough to bet against me.

By the time a few minutes to midnight rolled around, we'd had tons more laughs, drinks and more of that glorious dessert. Mia was even a few bucks richer because of me. But as both hands of the clock started nearing 12, everyone settled down around Olena's bondfire in the back yard. We were all locked in the arms of that special someone or somewhere in the middle of everyone like the kids were. Olena and Yeva were locked in an embrace, then Sonya and her daughter Natara, Karolina, paul and Zoya, Dimitri and I, Viktoria and Ivan, Adrian and Sydney, Lissa and Christian, Jill and Eddie, and my mom and dad.

When both hands landed on 12 and the fireworks started, Dimitri's arms tightened around my waist and his lips found mine in a sweet kiss that was full of so much passion I could've fallen over. Around me I knew the couples were in similar positions, but we soon broke apart to greet the rest of our family. I couldn't imagine a better way to ring in the new year. I wanted to ring in every new year just like this one, because I knew that no matter what happened we were all a family and we would always have each other's backs. Plus, I was more than a little excited for the arrival of our new addition.

All the best to everyone in 2015! Don't forget to drop me a review on your way out now, let me know if you want Valentine's day oneshots!

XXX

Roza


	10. No matter where I may be, you're with me

Hey there you lovely people! Thanks so much for all of your amazing reviews, and here's to everyone who requested Valentine's day oneshots!

Ok, so this chapter is dedicated to a very special lady who has a really awesome story on here called Running to Nowhere! VaGypsy, happy birthday my girl! I hope you're having a great one and that this chapter only adds to your joy!

Summary: Defensive magic classes in California takes the guys away from their ladies for days, but when Christian nor Dimitri doesn't reach out on Valentine's day, Rose and Lissa take comfort in each other as they set out to have an all-girl's day, but Rose is doing it for more than just to spend time with her best friend. Can the guys make it up to their girls? And what is Rose's other reasons? Read to find out and drop me some reviews!

Oh yeah, this isn't edited, and I don't own VA!

Roses are red, violets are blue. No matter where I may be, your heart will always be with me.

"Unbelievable, that's what he is! How could he even do this to me? To us?" I clutched desperately to the fading clutches that sleep had around me, really I did, but of course my best efforts weren't enough. It didn't help that I could hear Lissa's angry voice outside my door.

"Rose!" She yelled, breaking my concentration, and my eyes snapped open. "Are you even listening to me?" I pulled the pillow back over my head attempting to block her out and hopefully go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Maybe it was because I spent too much time around Dimitri, not that that was a bad thing, but I'd picked up on his alertness and I was still Rose Hathaway so now, I was alert and angry.

Outside had gone silent, Lissa had no doubt retreated back to her own room or maybe my couch, but I was awake. I was wide awake and couldn't for the life of me make myself go back to sleep. It didn't help that now that I could think about other things that didn't involve going back to sleep, I was more than a little curious as to what led her to my door this early in the morning.

With a long, drawn out sigh, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I wanted to talk to her, but I seriously had to pea and I had a very serious craving for food. Then again, food was always something I craved, well, food and Dimitri…I stopped that train of thought immediately. Instead, I focused on brushing my teeth though I kept imagining what Dimitri would do if he were here.

"Vasalisa Dragomir, you had better have a dam good reason for waking me at this god forsaken hour of the dam morning," I growled angrily. "Wait, isn't it a little early for that, Liss?" I asked when I saw the tub of ice-cream in her lap and the spoon in her hand. It didn't bother me so much that she was eating my ice-cream but more because she was eating it this early.

Her face crumpled and for a second, I thought she might cry, but she blinked and smiled though I could see that it was forced. Whatever anger I held at her for waking me vanished instantly. I sank down on the sofa beside her and shot her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, but I wasn't having any of that. "Lissa?" I said challengingly.

"You don't realize what day it is do you?" I shook my head, running through the mental calendar in my head. I knew that it was certainly not her family's death anniversary, so what the hell was having this effect on her? I didn't know, and it was driving me crazy, so I sighed in defeat. Lissa, picking up on my thoughts wasted no time elaborating.

"It's Valentine's day, Rose!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. I froze, my entire body locking up when I realized that she was in fact right.

Half a second later, I realized that she was watching me for a reaction so I slipped my guardian mask on. I couldn't let her know. "Ok, so why are you so upset?" I asked even though I already knew why. "Valentine's day is one of your favorite holidays."

"It's because Christian has yet to call or text or well, anything! I know he's busy, but seriously it only takes a minute to send a fucking message and I would think he would at the very least put a side a few minutes for us today of all days," She exclaimed angrily.

"Whoa there ok, calm down," I said. She opened her mouth, no doubt to snap at me but I didn't give her the chance. "Plus Liss, it's still early." She sighed and stuffed a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Hey, here's an idea. How about we go get some breakfast because I'm seriously starving right now, and then we'll have an all-girls day?" She hesitated for a few seconds, making me feel bad because Lissa never had to think twice about girly things and, a 'girl's day' was usually full of girly activities. But then she nodded and smiled instantly putting me at ease.

"You're always starving Rose," She said as she stood with the tub of ice-cream. I rolled my eyes in protest, but half a second later when she turned to walk away with the ice-cream, I contradicted myself making Lissa nearly fall over with laughter.

"It's not funny," I exclaimed. "It's chocolate chip, Liss." I continued by way of explanation. "Plus it's mine!" That accomplished nothing except for making her laugh harder. She handed the ice-cream over and disappeared out the door. I walked out and stood in the doorway until I saw her go into her room even though I didn't really have to. There were other guardians stationed outside her door though they were hidden in the shadows, but I knew they would make themselves very visible if the need arose.

Suite was a better way to describe Lissa and Christian's place. I mean she was the queen after all, and it was because of the power she held that Dimitri and I was able to have housing just opposite to her and Christian's rather than in the smaller les opulent living quarters that the other guardians had to endure. That was soon changing, though, because Lissa might be queen, but deep down she was still my Lissa. The Lissa who was passionate about equality for all including the dhampirs, and the Lissa who was more than a little excited to have moroi and dhampir fighting side by side to combat the strigoi.

I didn't know how long I sat there just munching on the ice-cream and staring off into space while I tried not to think about Dimitri who was miles away in a newly built academy for moroi and dhampir novices located in California. It wasn't easy though, and by the time I managed to drag myself off the couch, I couldn't help the sadness that gripped me. Suddenly, I didn't want to go out so much anymore, but I couldn't do that to Lissa. She needed me today and Christian needed me to distract her, so I couldn't really call her up and say that I wasn't coming along. Plus, I'd been the one to suggest this stupid trip in the first place.

"Rose," Lissa sing songed sometime later, well at least one of us was perky. "Are you ready?"

"In a minute." I called back as I swept my long, dark hair up into a bun. I would usually jump at the chance to leave it down or go for a more stylish up do, but my mood had darkened considerably since thinking of Dimitri and how far away he was earlier, and along with it was every attempt to put effort into my appearance.

I slipped on my shoes, a pair of cute but sensible flats that would allow me to kick ass if I needed to though I highly doubted it, swung my purse onto my shoulder, checked for my stake and back up stake, gave myself a once over and then opened the door for Lissa. Her gaze swept over my outfit and she shook her head.

"What's with all the black?" She asked seriously. Now it was my turn to shake my head.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "Now let's go." I should've known I was not going to get away that easily.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. I can tell that something's eating you up, you know Rose." And then she pouted and batted her eyes and I was done for.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, I just miss Dimitri." Her gaze softened and she pulled me into a hug. I didn't resist and instead wrapped my own arms around her slender body.

"You mind if I find you a more, I don't know, colourful shirt to wear?" She asked and, knowing that I wasn't going to win this fight, I consented.

A 'more colourful shirt' turned out to be a glittery red halter dress that hugged my upper body showing off the swells of my breasts and accentuating my waist and hips. The skirt flared to a little past my knees where the dress ended. I knew she was going to demand that I wore heels and put my foot down immediately. I didn't know why, but Lissa didn't push it. She did however insist on changing my hair though I had no idea why. It wasn't like we were meeting the queen of England or Dimitri for that matter.

"There, that's perfect!" She squealed some time later. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but agree. My hair was twisted up into a French twist, but some was curled and left down to frame my face.

"You don't look so bad yourself, your majesty." That earned me a glare. But when I bowed lowly, she smacked my arm. Happy giggles bubbling out of our mouths, we locked up and left the house.

Our girl's day began at the spa where we got massages and manicures. We stopped by to see Rhonda, but not for a reading, thankfully. I couldn't help but notice how perfect all the red in her room seemed to look today as Lissa and I chatted with her for a while.

After that, we found ourselves in one of Court's many cafes. People stopped and stared as we entered, because this was apparently no place for her majesty the queen to be eating. It was a buffet style place, and apparently, no one wanted to see Lissa serve herself. People seriously got out of their chairs more than a little eagerly all in the hopes of serving the queen. Unfortunately for them, Lissa politely declined like I knew she would. These moroi were no friends of hers, no these were the ones who constantly opposed her and tried their damnest to give her a hard time. She might be the queen of the moroi world, but she did have a pretty good head on her shoulders.

"You want to go somewhere else?" I asked seeing the uncomfortable way she was moving around. She hesitated for a few seconds and that was all the response I needed. I walked over to a table that held disposable plates, cups and forks and took a few.

"Come on, we can eat somewhere else." I said as I helped her fill the plates and cups. Lissa's face lit up at that, and in that moment I was able to forget that I missed Dimitri. Well, maybe forget was too strong of a word, push it on the back burner was more like it.

Once we'd paid for our breakfast, Lissa and I took our food and went outside. We found ourselves sitting at one of court's many fountains, but this one wasn't just a fountain. This one was the one Dimitri had proposed by, the one Christian had proposed to Lissa by, and the one Lissa and I always came to when we wanted to get away from all the drama that living among vampires and half vampires brought with it. It was a bit out of the way, and provided the perfect distraction with it's thick cover of trees. It was perfect, and we spent the whole time chatting about trivial things.

By the time I realized what time it was, we'd been sitting there for hours. Shit. We had to go right now if I wanted Lissa to be ready in time. It wouldn't be that easy to convince her to dress up though, of that I was certain because just like me, she knew her guy wasn't here. So really what was the point of dressing up in the first place? Then, I got it.

"Dam, look at the time! You want me to give you a makeover, Liss?" I asked, smiling slightly. Lissa turned to stare at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Wait, so what I'm hearing is, that you, Rose Hathaway badass guardian, wants to give me a makeover?" I rolled my eyes, but I knew why she was asking.

"That's exactly what you're hearing. Now, you want one or not?" She flashed me a bright smile that made her look radiant and angelic before she stood and ran off toward palace housing.

"Geez, wait up, Liss!" I called as I took off after her. I caught up easily, and we drew quite the crowd. But they went away quite quickly when Lissa fixed them all with a look.

"Come on, milady, the bath awaits." Lissa giggled and lifted her feet from the bubbling, warm water she'd been soaking them in. Not wanting her to slip and break something, I walked beside her as I led her into the steamy bathroom. Multiple candles were lit, filling the air with the smells of Jasmin, lily and lavender. Flower petals were scattered all over in there to, and Lissa was giving me a weird look as she hesitated while pulling the tie on her robe loose. I rolled my eyes.

"Go on already, Liss. We don't have all night." Her eyes swept over my face again, and I was careful not to give anything away. Not finding anything, she gave up and stepped into the tub. She let out a contented sigh, and I took that as my cue to leave the room, closing the door behind me as I went.

Some time later, I told her it was time to get out and get dressed. I knew she was starting to get suspicious and I was honestly starting to lose my cool. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this charade up. Hell, I wanted to go lock myself in my bedroom and drown myself in ice-cream and cry myself to sleep.

"Oh my god Rose, that's beautiful!" Lissa squealed suddenly from behind me. I turned, startled and then realized that she was staring at the red and gold strapless dress laid out on the bed.

"Glad you like it," I said. "Cause it's yours. Now put it on." Lissa's eyes went wide in amazement and disbelief. A gentle push from me sent her taking a hesitant step forward, and the moment she stood in front of the bed, she gently ran her fingers over the glittering fabric.

"W-why would I put this on, Rose? I'm not even going anywhere!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just put it on, Liss. Don't ask any questions." To my amazement, she obeyed and slipped the dress on.

I helped her zip it and then instructed her to sit so I could do her hair. It didn't take long because the dress came with a red and gold tiara so I just curled her locks and left them to fall down her shoulders. If I thought she looked pretty with her hair like that, then she was beautiful when I set the tiara atop her head. Lissa refused the makeup and instead put some lip gloss on before I handed her a golden locket and pair of earrings. That coupled with her engagement ring were the only pieces of jewelry she wore.

"Ok, come on." I said once she'd slipped on her heels and grabbed her purse. Lissa stared at me, confused and I had to tug her hand so she would walk.

The moment the door opened and she realized who was standing there, Lissa froze. I expected her to run straight into Christian's awaiting arms, and she did, but it took a few minutes well before she snapped out of her shock. The moment she did, she ran at him and he wasted no time lifting her into the air and kissing her senseless.

"I'll just be going now…" I said, feeling my heart ache violently. The sound of my voice seemed to snap them out of their haze and they pulled away from each other.

"Thank you, Rose. Both for getting me ready for this and for helping me get through today." Lissa said jumping down from Christian's arms and tackling me in a huge hug. I returned it trying not to cry. Seeing them so cute and loving was sending my emotions into over drive. It only made me miss Dimitri more and, now that I thought about it, I realized he hadn't called me either today.

"Yeah Rosie, thank you." Christian said and all I could manage was a nod before I turned and went across the hall to my own apartment.

The moment I opened the door, I knew something was different. Well, I was instantly alerted by the rose petals scattered in my living room. Looking at them closer, I realized that they formed a trail, a trail that led straight to my bedroom. I didn't want to believe it, but my traitorous heart started beating erratically in my chest.

Hesitantly, I followed them and realized that the trail continued through the bedroom and all the way into the bathroom. Once there, I froze and stared completely dumbstruck. Candles were lit in there, the smell of lilacs and lavender mixing and mingling with the coconut wafting from the bubbly water. There were various heart shaped chocolates scattered around to, but all of my attention was fixed in the tub where my Russian sat, his tanned, muscular body nearly hidden in the suds from the bath.

"Aren't you going to join me Roza?" His accented voice wrapped around me making me completely incapable of moving even if I wanted to.

That was apparently too much for Dimitri. He stood, brushing off the suds until I could make out his body fully. My eyes as if they had minds of their own swept over him from head to toe, and I couldn't breathe. He closed the small distance that separated us, and in the blink of an eye he was standing there in front of me.

"C-comrade," I said breathlessly. Dimitri's lips curved into a sinfully sweet smile moments before he pressed them to mine in a kiss that stole my breath and would've knocked me over if his arms hadn't wrapped around my waist.

I responded instantly, and the next thing I knew Dimitri was undoing the strap of my dress and slipping it down my body. Everywhere his fingers grazed, sparks ignited filling me with animalistic passion. He took his time slipping my bra off and even longer taking my panties off.

I was 2 seconds away from just demanding that he took me already, but Dimitri wrapped his lips around one of my nipples while his hands worked the other one. Desperate for friction, I pressed myself against him. He let out a moan before lifting me into his arms and carrying me into the tub.

"I need you," I said breathlessly. Thankfully, maybe because we'd been apart for a week and then some, he was all too eager to oblige.

The moment our bodies came together was perfect. It was like we were two parts of the same puzzle incomplete without the other and now in this moment, we'd found each other and had no plans of letting go again. It was needless to say that we didn't dare stray too far from each other for the rest of that night. Even when we had dinner which Dimitri made might I add, I was sitting in his lap and he fed me my dessert. It was incredible though I hadn't been expecting him to come back because when I'd talked to him the day before he said he wasn't going to be able to make it. I was glad he had, and we showed each other just how glad we were to be back in each other's arms way into the night.

Sooo, liked? Let me know, guys! Sorry I didn't really go into much detail there with the lemon, I was pressed for time! Don't worry; I'll give you a proper Valentine's Day oneshot sometime in the possibly near future though I can't say when that'll be. I'm busy with school but I'll do my best to do at least 2 more between now and Valentine's day! Drop me some reviews, won't you?

Review lovelies, and you'll have the surprise of your life when Dimitri shows up at your house on Valentine's day...

XXX

Roza


End file.
